Milk
by ChoppingBoard
Summary: Rin can't sleep without drinking milk and goes to the convenience store with Archer. ArcherXRin fic


Milk

By ChoppingBoard

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night nor its characters. :)

Author's note: This is an Archer X Rin fic. I love this pairing :) Otherwise, I would not have done this fic Hahaha XD I thought of this fanfic because of the episode wherein Rin drinks Milk first thing in the morning.

-----------------------------

_I can't believe I can't sleep tonight_, Rin thought. Although she is financially abundant, sleep is the only luxury she can have in the duration of the Holy Grail War although she is now trouble getting her self to sleep. Thinking a lot also has not been helpful in achieving a nap. _I guess the Sandman forgot that I'm here_.

Rin stood up and walked to the kitchen to help herself with a glass of milk. Seeing that it's awfully silent and everyone's already asleep, she quietly tiptoed her way and grabbed the hem of her clothing to prevent any more noise.

-----------------------------

"Just my luck" she was tilting the milk carton back and forth only to manage a droplet of milk to fall on her glass. _The last thing that I need is an empty container, argh. I can't sleep and my only remedy just ran out._

She immediately went back to her room and changed into her casual clothing: a red long-sleeved shirt with a cross on the chest, a black miniskirt, a pair of long black socks and loafers. She also slipped into her long red coat because of the cold night air. _I also can't believe I'm so desperate to go to a convenience store at this hour. If I were in my house, I would have had an indefinite supply of milk._ But I also can't complain regarding my stay here. She could only sigh at her unlucky night.

-----------------------------

"Leaving without me?" the usual sarcasm was unmistakably Archer's.

"A..aa..Archer! I didn't know you were awake!" Rin was very shocked at the sight of her servant. Her reaction would have been normal, had it been a usual night, but she did not possibly need to argue with Archer at that moment. Indeed, tonight is very unlucky.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't be too good of a servant; or rather, I would be useless as a servant if I can't tell that my master will go out of a secure area to be a very ideal prey for other masters."

"I'm not really sure I would be happy at you remark because you are concerned. However, you are also indicating that I am half-witted to even do this seemingly rash action." Rin touched her forehead because of this argument and the headache that was slowly forming. "I'm just going to the convenience store to purchase milk."

She glanced back at the pair of blue eyes that were studying her form. "I shall go with you then." Archer immediately started walking out of the gate. Sensing that his master stood still, he looked back. "Changed your mind?"

"Of course not! I need my milk." She said in an irritated tone and went ahead of her unmoving servant.

-----------------------------

"I can't believe the convenience store is lightyears away from Shiro's house!" Rink was now walking at her aggravated gait in contrast with the very much calm Archer beside her.

"You were the one who suddenly packed your belongings and demanded to live under the same roof as he." Archer said opening one eye to gaze at his master. "You are behaving in an unusual manner tonight master."

Rin ignored Archer's remark and went ahead to enter the convenience store. Archer just dematerialized not wanting to be seen by other people.

Rin grabbed 2 bottles of milk and several other groceries. Seeing a smaller container of milk, she took hold of it and placed the items before the counter.

"Would this be all Miss?" the cashier guy asked.

"Yes" she was now tapping her shoe because she wanted to gulp the milk right away. Seeing that the guy was not even starting to account the items, she raised her right eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"

"Well you see, it's awfully late at night. Will you be going home alone? Seeing that you are very attractive Miss…" the gues now touched Rin's hand that she placed on the counter.

What the?! Now a perverted cashier guy?! Did I just touch a mummy's tomb without even knowing it? Rin was now clenching her fist ready to punch the guy who was looking at her lustfully.

"I'm afraid she's not alone."

It was Archer. He grasped the guy's hand so hard withdrawing the hand was not possible.

"You can let go now of his hand." Rin grabbed Archer's hand from the grasp, making Archer lose his calmness and blush a little. After the momentary contact between him and Rin, he glared at the guy.

-----------------------------

"Thanks for showing up back there Archer." Rin said before finishing the small milk container. "Milk tastes so good."

"That person was getting on my nerves. How dare he---" he glanced back and saw Rin dozing off and falling slowly to the ground. He put a stop to the forthcoming contact between Rin and the ground. However, the groceries were not spared. The 2 bottles of milk were now broken at the neck, thus, spilling the milk on the ground. The other groceries went out of the plastic bag revealing several packs of feminine napkins.

_I never thought going out a convenience store would be this problematic_, Archer thought. He now looked at the sleeping Rin in his arms. _And I was about to say 'How dare he lay a finger on you?'_ He just smirked and picked up the scattered groceries but the broken bottles of milk before carrying Rin in his arms. _It's a good thing she wore this coat_.

-----------------------------

The next day, Rin woke up wearing last night's clothes, even her loafers were still in place. She removed her footwear and looked at the neatly placed plastic of groceries beside her. _Now, I have to thank him again_.

-----------------------------

That night…..

_Darn it! I forgot that there was no milk and the ones I bought yesterday toppled to the ground_. She immediately dressed up and headed for the gate just like the night before.

"Do you enjoy going at the convenience store this late?"

She encounters Archer once more. "I already thanked you this afternoon. It seems that it has not reached you, therefore, I thank you again. And no, I don't enjoy it. I just wanted to see that guy again." She smirked and looked at an annoyed Archer.

"You look funny like that." Rin tried to restrain her laughing. "Of course I don't want to see that perverted guy again. I'll buy milk, you see."

Archer was motionless. "…"

"Don't worry Archer, there are only two men that I consider most important in my life." She took a few steps and looked back at Archer.

"Your dad and Shiro Emiya, I presume?"

Rin couldn't help but laugh now. "I didn't know you already had some guesses in mind. You were correct about my dad, though you got the 2nd one wrong."

"I guess I do not know you at a certain extent. I only notice you very being very close to those 2 guesses. May I know who is the other one?"

"You." Rin stuck out her tongue at her servant.

**End/Fin/Owari :)**

Author's note: I guess this is the best way I could end this, though I might make an Omake part :)


End file.
